Life-Force Attacks
The ability to release/use life-force to various attacks. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Death-Force Attacks. Also Called *Life Energy Attacks/Projection/Techniques *Life-Force Projection/Techniques *Soul Attacks/Projection/Techniques *Spiritual Energy Attacks/Projection/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Life-Force Bolts:' Project life-force that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Life-Force Blasts:' Release blasts of life-force in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release life-force blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Life-Force Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of life-force. *'Life-Force Beam Emission:' Release beams of life-force. *'Life-Force Blast:' Release life-force over a specific target area. *'Life-Force Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of life-force. *'Life-Force Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of life-force. *'Life-Force Breath:' Discharge life-force blasts from mouth. *'Life-Force Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Life-Force Cutting:' Uses life energy to cut opponents. *'Life-Force Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with life-force. *'Life-Force Pillar Projection:' Project life-force pillars. *'Life-Force Spike Projection:' Project life-force spikes. *'Life-Force Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of life-force. *'Life-Force Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of life-force that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of life-force. *'Omnidirectional Life-Force Waves:' Send out a wave of life-force in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit life-force from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of life-force that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release life-force blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release life-force blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of life-force. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of life-force to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Aura Attacks *Chi Attacks *Soul Energy Attacks Associations *Attack Powers *Chi Projection *Enhanced Power Potential *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Life-Force Constructs *Life-Force Conversion *Life-Force Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, wounded, or die. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Shishimaru Tsurugi - Thousand Pace Ki.png|Shishimaru Tsurugi's (Akatsuki Otokojuku) Thousand Pace Ki Fist File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Getsuga Tenshō. File:Hikotsu_Taihō.gif|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) Hikotsu Taihō. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's (Bleach) Gran Rey Cero. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi's (Bleach) Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. File:Gikon_Jūrinjū.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi's (Bleach) Konpaku Sessaku: Gikon Jūrinjū. Goku's Beam Emission.gif|Son Goku's (Dragon Ball series) Kamehameha.... Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|....and Kaiō-ken Kamehameha. File:Gohan_Maseko.png|Son Gohan's (Dragon Ball Z) Masenko. File:Piccolo_Light_Grenade.jpg|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball Z) Gekiretsu Kōdan. Tien's Kikōhō.gif|Tenshinhan's Kikōhō (Dragon Ball Z) File:Tien's_Kikōhō.jpg|Tenshinhan's Kikōhō (Dragon Ball Z) File:Yamcha's_Shin_Rōgafūfūken.png|Yamucha's (Dragon Ball) Shin Rōgafūfūken. Krillin_(Dragon_Ball_Z)_Destructo_Disc.gif|Kuririn's (Dragon Ball Z) Kienzan. Nappa's Blast.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bomber DX ... File:Break_Cannon.png|...and his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) Galick Gun. Raditz Saturday Crush.gif|Raditz's (Dragon Ball Z) Saturday Crush. Freeza's Death Beam.gif|Frieza's (Dragon Ball Z) signature and favorite technique, the Death Beam. File:Revenge_Death_Ball.png|Baby's (Dragon Ball GT) Revenge Death Ball. File:Minus_Energy_Power_Ball.png|Syn Shenron's (Dragon Ball GT) Minus Energy Power Ball. File:Razor.gif|Razor (Hunter x Hunter) infuses his Nen into a ball making it faster and stronger. File:X-Burner_Air.jpg|Tsuna's (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!)'' X-Burner''. Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori.gif|Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori (Naruto) Naurto's Nine Tailed Rasengan.gif|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) Nine Tailed Rasengan... Naruto Uzumaki Rasengan Barrage.gif|...and his own variant, Rasengan Barrage. File:Hito_Ryu_Zan_Ha.png|Herb's (Ranma 1/2) Hitō Ryū-Zan Ha. File:Ryu_Hadoken.png|Ryu's (Street Fighter) Hadōken. M._Bison_Psycho_Power.jpg|M. Bison's (Street Fighter) Psycho Power. Raoh's Tensho Honretsu.gif|Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fist (Fist of the North Star) using his Tensho Honretsu. Kenshiro's Tensho Honretsu.gif|Kenshiro's (Fist of the North Star) Tensho Honretsu. Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) can smash through a steel door with a life energy enhanced punch. File:Lucario_Aura_Sphere.gif|Lucario (Pokémon) using "Aura Sphere", also known as "Wave Bomb". Power Fists by Jonathan Joestar.gif|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) coating his fist with Ripple/Hamon energy. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Spirit Gun/Reigan. Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki: Koka. Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece)... Katakuri's Observation Haki Sight Attack (One Piece).gif|...using his Zan Giri Mochi technique. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries